


Wicked Game

by ThirteensGalaxy



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bad Dreams, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Music, One Shot, Smut, Snapshots, Soft Thirteenth Doctor, Vignettes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 22:49:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20881955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteensGalaxy/pseuds/ThirteensGalaxy
Summary: Snapshots into the Doctor's life as she falls in love with Yaz (despite not wanting to).First person Doctor P.O.V.





	Wicked Game

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is a bunch of snapshots using the lyrics from the song Wicked Game by Chris Isaak (though I love the cover by Ursine Vulpine ft. Annaca) as a prompt for each one. They are all in chronological order.  
It's been written for AGES and I've just decided to stop worrying if it's crap and just post it anyway!  
I hope you enjoy! <3

** _The world was on fire and no one could save me but you._ **

“You know it’s not your fault,” your voice was soft, and it balmed my aching soul.

Every time I closed my eyes, I could see and hear it all. The screams and the fire. I turned to you and was always taken back by how beautiful you were, your beauty plain to see on the outside as well as shimmering under your eyes as you regarded me.

“I fear it is,” I mumbled, feeling my chest clench tightly, tears welling in my eyes.

You took one of my hands in your darker, softer one. You were warm, and I loved how your skin felt on mine.

“You know that’s not true. You did everything you could. And sometimes, Doctor, it won’t be enough. There was nothing you could do. You can’t blame yourself for everything,” your voice was strong and unwavering, and I knew that you believed what you were saying.

I gave you a weak but genuine smile, the dreadful feeling in the pit of my stomach lessening slightly. “Thank you, Yaz.”

Your eyes lit up at my thanks, and you squeezed my hand, sending a jolt of warmth into my chest.

** _It’s strange what desire will make foolish people do. _ **

“Yaz!” I screamed, vocal cords tearing because I couldn’t shout loud enough.

You looked at me, frowning. “What, Doctor?”

You were at the top of a hill, we were sorting some dispute in ancient Greece, and there was a bowman aiming right at you, the hill giving him a perfect line of sight.

And then that’s when I screamed, because the arrow flung from the bow, propelling through the air at top speed, and making my hearts leap into my chest as another scream tore its way from my throat.

You stared at me, confused, not realising that your life was on the line. Ryan and Graham started shouting when they realised what was happening, flailing their arms to warn you.

But it was too late. You didn’t move.

So I did.

I couldn’t help the scream as the arrow plunged into my shoulder, stopping its flight straight to your heart. I fell to my knees, spots of blood already dripping on the grass. I grunted as I snapped the arrowhead, panting for breath.

“Push the arrow out,” I grunted. I was met with wide and concerned eyes. “Please!”

“Shit,” someone muttered, too dizzy to care.

I screamed again as someone finally pushed it through, fire burning and flowing from the wound.

“Doctor! What were you thinking?!” You shouted.

I fell to the grass and you caught my arm as I went down, holding me against you. Even through my sudden exhaustion and nausea you still smelt wonderful, your body soothing the burn.

“Doctor, you could’ve died!” Graham reprimanded.

I shook my head, panting. “No, Yaz could have. I just need a nap, ‘tis all.”

I felt a splash of liquid on my hand, and looked down, expecting blood, but heard you sniffle as another drop of clear liquid caressed my skin.

“Yaz?” I asked softly, wincing at the pain talking caused. “Why are you crying?”

You sniffled, wiping your face on your sleeve. “Because you’re foolish, Doctor.”

I smiled at you. “Maybe.”

** _I never dreamed that I’d meet somebody like you._ **

“Hey, please!” You had run ahead, and were shouting, your ‘police-voice’ in action. “Don’t do that!”

His voice was gruff. “You can’t arrest me for this!”

“No, but please, we can find another way,” your voice was pleading, desperate, and it made me wonder what provoked that from within you.

As I got closer, I saw your face, pained and on the verge of tears.

“Yaz?” I was instantly on edge. “Are you okay?”

You looked over to me, your dark eyes shimmered, full of emotion in the setting sun, and nodded. You weren’t okay. But you weren’t about to look weak in front of this man.

“Who are you and what’s going on here?” I placed my hands onto my hips and accessed what I could see.

We were on the way to the chippy, all of us, to get a treat for tea, and you had run in front of a random man’s house and looked like you were about to start crying.

“Never you mind what my name is,” the man scowled. “Get this young lady’s nose out of my business.”

I could see what had upset you now and was pleasantly surprised that such a thing would move you so. There were mouse traps, the kind that stick the poor mice to them and starve them to death. They were being moved from a van into his front garden and he was hauling them into his house.

“So, you have a mouse problem?” I asked, feeling my stomach bubble angrily at the selfless and cruel loss of life.

“I do,” he scowled even more as Graham and Ryan stopped next to me, they were both shooting wary looks between the man and you. “Now, if you’d stop meddling in my business, that’d be great.” He adjusted his cap onto his grey, lank hair, shaking his head and muttering as he took some more traps into his house.

“Why?” You muttered, wiping your eyes.

My hearts squeezed, almost hurting. I reached a hand out to you, placing it on your shoulder. “Some people don’t care, Yaz. I’m sorry.”

“They could just trap them in a box and release them,” you sniffled. “Capturing them on those sticky traps to just lay there for days and starve… it’s barbaric.”

“I know,” I kept my voice as calm as I could. “Some people don’t have the consideration for any other life in the universe except their own.”

“How cruel,” you muttered as we started walking again. I dropped my hand from your shoulder, wondering how else I could comfort you.

“Yes, Yaz, how very cruel,” I laced our fingers together, ignoring the way my skin felt when we touched and the stirring heat in my stomach as we walked on.

A part of me was already forming a plan to go back later and save all of those little furry mice.

Mostly for them, and a little for you.

** _And I’d never dreamed that I could lose somebody like you._ **

“Who’s that?”

I was rummaging around in one of the many boxes in my bedroom for a piece of gear for the TARDIS when you spoke. I glanced over, and quickly looked back when I realised what you were holding.

“That’s, erm… that’s Rose.”

“You don’t talk about her.” You were always too observant.

“There’s nothing to say,” I answered, continuing to rummage more for the distraction than actually searching anymore.

“How did you know her?”

“She was a friend.”

You were quiet for a second. “Was?”

I hummed a yes, not wanting to talk, or think, about where this was going to lead.

“Where is she now?”

I stopped rummaging, sighing. “She’s trapped somewhere.”

You were quiet again, and it was only when I turned to face you did I realise that you were quietly scrutinising me.

“Did you love her?”

I nodded. “Of course.”

You dropped the photo of Rose, and picked up others, flicking through photos of faces, people and times that had long ago passed.

“You’ve lost a lot of people.” It was a statement.

“Yes.”

“And I’m just another in a long line?” You looked pained, but you were trying to hide it.

I stood up, using my hands to push up off my knees, and walked over to you. I sat down, so close that I could see little flecks of mascara on your eyelashes, and I could smell the perfume you always wore.

“Yasmin, don’t you dare think for a second that you’re less because you’re not the first.”

You looked up at me, your big eyes shimmered and made my heart race. “But one day I’ll just be a picture on your shelf, right?”

I scrunched my face up painfully. You were always so blunt. But I couldn’t deny the truth of every word you said.

I put my hand on your knee, hoping that it’d bely how much I cared about you.

“You’ll be more than a picture, Yaz. You’ll be in here.” I picked up your hand and placed it over my chest. “Always.”

** _No, I don’t wanna fall in love._ **

“I love this!” You smiled at me, your face lighting up more than the million different sun rises I’d witnessed.

This was for all of us, but I found that I cared for your reaction more than I cared to admit to myself. I leaned over, whispering in your ear. “I thought you’d like it.”

You shivered, eyes darkening as you looked at me, and I felt a thread of desire caress my spine. I closed my eyes, blocking the beauty that you had paralysed me with, and cursing myself for the feelings that you induced.

When I opened my eyes, you had turned back towards the sight. The birth of a sun. Ryan and Graham stood; mouths agape. I tried to focus on the magnificence of the universe, but I’d seen it all before, and found that I couldn’t stop staring at the curve of your neck where it met your shoulders, and your eyes reflecting the light.

I forced myself to turn away, staring at the small, stirring sun coming to life, but it was nothing like seeing it in your eyes.

** _With you._ **

“Oi!” I rubbed the side of my face where a snowball hit me, feeling the icy shards stab at my cheek.

“Got ya!” Ryan cackled, throwing another neatly curved ball of snow at Graham, who was wearing a million woolly layers.

“I’m too old for this,” he muttered as he sidestepped the snow and bent down to form a ball for his counterattack.

The snow crunched under my feet as I bent down myself, hastily scraping snow into something resembling a sphere. My hearts were hammering with the adrenaline. I always got too competitive.

Suddenly I felt a solid smack in the middle of my back, hitting with enough force to make me re-catch my balance. And then I felt the icy water seeping through my coat; I was donning my usual clothes with my rainbow scarf as an added precaution. 

“That’s cold!” I moaned, trying to lean away from the freezing fabric.

And then I heard a laugh, and my annoyance dissipated into something else. Something pleasant. I always wondered how you did that, changed my emotions like I was a ship and you were my pilot.

I didn’t move for a second, and you started up a string of apologies, and I could hear you walking closer to me, booted feet crunching in the soft snow.

And then I turned and threw my snowball at you, laughing, until it got you square in the face. You looked horrified after the ball broke on your nose, the impact sending white speckles of snow everywhere.

I rushed towards you; stomach knotted. “I’m so sorry, Yaz!”

You flapped one of your hands at me, the other one covering your nose. “S’okay.”

“Let me see,” I gently moved your hand away, revealing pink and shiny skin.

I scrutinised it, looking at it from both sides.

“You’re cute when you do that,” your voice was low, soft.

“Do what?”

I moved my gaze from your nose and into your eyes. They twinkled more than the sun on the snow; full of wonder and delight.

“The way you scrunch your nose up.”

Your breath caressed my cheek, and I was hyper-aware of you, like you were standing out from the rest of the universe; an enigma

I shivered in delight. Your eyes darkened, trailing to my lips which were parted, breathing increasing. I subconsciously licked them, every fibre of my being watching, waiting… until the moment was broken with a smack.

“Ryan!” You shouted, frowning, rubbing your arm where a load of snow had splattered across your coat.

Ryan laughed, making to roll another snowball as you rolled one yourself and chased after him.

I was left to stand there, unmoving, wondering why my chest felt empty and my stomach was twirling. It was like you had ran away with a part of me, and I was left wanting without it.

** _What a wicked game you’ve played, to make me feel this way._ **

“I loved today.”

I looked at you, cup of tea tucked in your two hands, sitting cross-legged in front of the fire which cast you in a beautiful orange glow. We were in the library and sitting on pillows near the flames.

“Good,” I smiled, feeling wholly happy, and glancing into your eyes before you started watching the crackling flames.

You seemed genuinely happy, a soft smile on your face, even if you seemed a bit bashful and quiet, still not meeting my gaze.

“I still sometimes can’t believe we’re doing this,” you brought your mug to your lips taking a sip before looking into my eyes. “Thank you, Doctor, really.”

I broke into a sunny grin which I saw reflected in your face. “Absolutely no problem, Yaz,” I watched as you moved your gaze to your mug, swirling the tea gently around. “Where do you want to go next?”

You looked back at me and the fire danced in your eyes when you spoke. The warmth of my own tea, the fire, and you made my soul feel at peace.

“I’m not sure,” you answered. “I’m still buzzing from today’s adventure to even think where to next.”

I never got tired of human’s wonder. Your wonder.

“No rush,” I answered, picking up a custard cream and dunking it unceremoniously into my tea. “We have lots of time to decide.”

You just smiled before following suit and taking a custard cream yourself.

“I love these,” I garbled, mouth full. “They’re the best things from earth, I mean, besides you, of course.”

I watched your eyes deepen as soon as I said the words. I meant the collective human race, but it didn’t seem to come out that way, and if I was honest with myself, I was singling you out. I didn’t try and correct myself, and you didn’t say anything either for a while. You just dunked your custard cream before taking a bite and smiled.

“I’m pleased to be put above a custard cream, because these _are_ amazing.”

I felt a rush of excitement fill my chest. “Aren’t they?”

You laughed, taking another, and I took and ate probably ten more as we sat there quietly in front of the fire.

“Doctor,” you said as I was munching. “You have crumbs… right… there…”

You brushed your thumb across my lip, and I swear, I felt my hearts both skip a beat, especially as you let the touch linger, staring at my parted lips for a second before you realised.

“Sorry,” you muttered, putting your hand back on your mug. “Messy face.”

I smiled cheerily at you. “Thanks, Yaz.”

You looked at me confused for a second, like for some reason you were not expecting that reaction.

I really had no problem with you touching me.

In fact, it scared me because of how much I liked it.

** _What a wicked thing to do, to let me dream of you._ **

You were fire, and you stoked one inside of me so strong that I feared it. You trailed your tongue up my neck, whispering what you were going to do to me in my ear, your warm breath tickling my senses. My breath hitched, as I struggled to breathe, nerves alive with the energy of the entire universe.

When you latched your lips into my neck, my hearts hammering as I felt an unfamiliar heat grow in between my legs, I moaned long and loud, suddenly not caring about anything but the way you were touching me. In that moment, I felt like I had not wanted anything in the universe more and dropped my head against the wall behind me as you nibbled my neck, a long groan escaping my parted lips.

I frowned when you moved away, clutching my hands to you, wanting desperately for this ride of nerves and pleasure to peak, almost quivering at the idea of where you could take me with that tongue of yours.

And then I woke up, a sheen of sweat covering my entire body, pulses thready. I snaked a curious hand to my pants and gasped aloud at the wet material. I moved my hand away and panted, staring up at the ceiling of the TARDIS, and wondered why you were driving me crazy in my dreams.

** **

** _What a wicked thing to say, you’ve never felt this way._ **

You looked beautiful. And I’ve seen a lot of things in the universe; a lot of gorgeous and wonderful things.

But you rivalled them all that night.

My gasp mingled with Ryan and Graham’s when you walked into the console room, your lips plump and red, dark hair curled atop your head, a few strands shaping your face; and your dress… God, your dress. It clung to you like you were static, leaving no part of your perfect shape to the imagination. It was a pale pink, complementing your dark skin tone the way the grass compliments the sky; perfect and wonderful.

We went to a ball, one of those posh ones from the late 19th century. You kept asking to see what it was really like, having read _Anna Karenina _and falling in love with the society. Of course, I accepted. It was a harmless request, and I loved to make you happy.

The ball was extravagant with a large staircase leading onto a marbled floor, people wearing 19th century finery were dotted about talking and dancing, and a giant chandelier lit up the room.

I received a few very curious looks for wearing a suit, complete with a waistcoat and bowtie. It wasn’t that I was struggling with the gender transition, I was just comfortable in what I usually wore.

I ignored them, never bothered by silly human gender problems, and watched the fam take in the surroundings with awe and wonder, especially Yaz.

“I feel like I’ve stepped into _Anna Karenina_,” you smiled. “It’s beautiful.”

Your red lips parted as you took in the room and the people. Your eyes glittered, from the lights or the from your soul, I didn’t know. Your make up made your eyes seem bigger, or maybe that was the wonder within you. I loved putting it there.

“Yes,” I said softly. “Very nice.”

The evening passed with class and glamour. I loved the atmosphere and the joy that I could put on all of your faces; Ryan and Graham slow dancing with some lovely ladies was truly a sight to see.

But I loved you the most.

You were shimmering on that ballroom floor like the moon across the ocean, and I couldn’t keep my eyes off you. Especially when you started dancing with a posh, rich man, too annoyed with him to even learn his name.

It wasn’t until later that evening, when people were close to turning in for the night, that you were finally on your own. I approached you, breath catching, wondering why I was getting so worked up about you.

I just wanted a dance, just one.

“May I have this dance?” I asked, and your whirled around, something akin to passion in your eyes.

You stood up, holding out your dainty hand, smiling. “You may.”

I smiled back at you, not being able to help myself, a lovely and scary feeling bubbling in my chest, before pulling you onto the ballroom floor, mingling with the other dancers.

Your hand found my shoulder, and mine found the small of your back, pulling you to me. You gazed right into my eyes, and I swore, under the glittering lights of the chandelier, there was a sparkle there that was your own.

We moved effortlessly around the room, which was weird for me and my usually energetic form, bouncing from wall to wall. But today was different. It was like you were guiding me, and I was guiding you.

Your hand felt small in mine, the small of your back curved as it met your arse, and I gulped, ignoring the feelings that it stirred inside me. You rested your head on my shoulder, your breath hot and tickling against my skin.

“You okay?” Your voice caressed my neck, increasing the frantic thrum of my hearts.

I leant down to whisper into your ear. “I’m perfect, Yasmin.”

I felt your body shudder, so slight that most people wouldn’t have felt it. But I did.

“I like it when you do that,” your voice was soft and gentle, and your mouth so close to my neck was causing my stomach to flutter violently. My grip on your body tightened, pulling you closer, still dancing gently to the music.

You seemed to like a lot of things that I did.

“Do what?” My voice was lower than usual, and as I spoke to you, your fingers on my shoulder curled slightly, digging into me, your breath coming faster against my neck.

“When you say my full name like that.”

I didn’t know what to say, so overcome with emotions; an energy so charged and electric between us with nowhere to go was scaring me. I closed my eyes, resting my head on top of yours that was still tucked into the crook of my neck.

It was awhile before you spoke again, when the song was nearing its end. You looked up at me, we had stopped dancing, and your eyes were heavy, loaded with unspoken words.

You opened your gorgeous red lips to speak, and it took a moment for the words to come out, my stomach fluttering from the anticipation.

“Thank you, Doctor,” you smiled, a shaky smile, and you took a deep breath before speaking again. “I’ve never felt this way before.”

You didn’t elaborate. And I didn’t ask.

“You’re very welcome, Yasmin Khan.”

Your eyes lit up, smothering the unspoken words that you couldn’t say, and causing my hearts to stutter when imaging what they could have been.

** _What a wicked thing to do, to make me dream of you._ **

I woke, clutching my chest, gasping. I didn’t usually sleep. And this was the reason why. Bad dreams, they plagued me more than rogue aliens; and this time, you had died.

I felt an indescribable relief flood my veins upon realising that it wasn’t real. My two hearts thumped so hard I could hear them in my ears, roaring their protests of my fear.

I was sweaty, and it took a while before my breathing returned to semi-normal. I just lay there, cursing myself for even attempting to sleep. Sometimes it wasn’t that I needed to out of exhaustion, it was that I needed to just escape from myself; from my own head. I needed the break from life that sleep offered, but it never worked. My thoughts, wants, and fears always followed me into my dreams too.

I climbed out of bed, peeling the damp sheets from my body, and shivering slightly as the cold air hit me. I had fallen asleep in just my underwear and shirts and didn’t think twice about it when I found myself creeping along the hallways of the TARDIS, the old girl humming gently at me, and making for your bedroom door. I needed to see you. I needed you to blow the cobwebs of your death from my mind.

I knew it hadn’t happened. But I knew it could. And I knew it would.

I pushed open the door, feeling my heartrate creep up a little, worried about what you would think of me intruding. But I knew you. I knew that wonderful, beautiful Yaz would be happy to comfort me. You always knew when there was something on my mind though I never knew how.

I could see you, despite the darkness, snuggled up in your bed, the covers tucked under your chin, your eyes closed, breathing soft. I loathed to wake you, so I crept around the bed, and climbed in behind you. I lay down, the smell of your hair comforted me more than I would ever say, and snuggled close to you, being careful not to wake you.

My efforts were in vain as you rolled over, yawned, and sat up on your elbows.

“Doctor?” You frowned, obviously confused.

“Just me.”

“Are you okay?” You lay back down, faced me, eyes half open.

“Just a bad dream,” I whispered.

You shuffled closer to me; you were warm.

“Do you wanna talk about it?”

“Not really,” I muttered, but I knew I owed you an explanation of why I was here in your bed. “But you died.”

You didn’t seem awfully shocked.

“Oh,” you pondered what to say, looking at me sleepily. You yawned and rubbed your eyes. You were so adorable that I felt my hearts speed up a notch. “I’m still here.”

“I know,” I said softly.

We looked at each other for a short while, content just to exist in each other’s presence, before you opened your arms for a hug. “C’mere.”

I gleefully accepted and snuggled into you, wrapping my arm over your waist and tangling our bare legs together. It felt intimate. Too intimate to be just friends comforting each other, and I felt a pang that travelled too low which confirmed it.

Your skin was warm, your scent comforting. I closed my eyes. Feeling your body pressed so close to mine allowed my mind to finally rest, sighing as I pushed my face into your hair. You were here, you were with me, and you were safe.

I don’t remember falling asleep, but I do remember that on that night there were no nightmares.

** _No, I don’t wanna fall in love. _ **

I grunted as I jumped, attempting to get my sonic from my pocket and groaning when I felt the sharp tug on my wrists, shackles digging into the skin there.

“Doctor, please stop that,” you asked, voice pained.

“I’m trying to get us out of here,” I gasped, the pain in my wrists becoming sharp.

We had been exploring an alien planet, doing a spot of shopping, when we’d got captured for being without escorts. Graham and Ryan had wondered off, and being men, they were allowed to. Me and you apparently weren’t.

We had been shackled in a prison cell and our wrists were above our heads, stuck to the wall. I was attempting to jump, hoping the sonic would react with the gravity on this planet and bounce out of my pocket.

“You’re hurting yourself,” you chided.

“I’m almost there, Yaz. I can feel the sonic almost falling out.”

I jumped again, feeling the sharp tug on my wrists and the sonic reach the top of the pocket… to fall down again. I was getting frustrated.

“Doctor, please,” your voice sounded pained, and when I looked over to your worry-lined face, you were staring at my wrists.

“Yasmin,” I said gently, getting your worried eyes to meet mine. “I’m fine. I promise. I _will_ get us out of here.”

You shook your head, face and eyes unhappy and hurt.

“Hey,” I whispered. “I’m fine. Don’t you worry. I’m a tough custard cream, me.”

That earned a small laugh from you. “Custard cream?”

“Well, I like them better than cookies, so it makes sense.”

I offered you a big smile when your eyes met mine and I saw the worry soften in your gaze. I hated seeing you with anything but happiness in your eyes. And I hated that I was the cause of your worry.

I waited awhile before I jumped again, as high as I could given the shackles chained to the wall, and I felt the sonic almost come out my pocket again.

The rattle of the shackles made you look my way, and the concern and fear were present in your beautiful eyes once more. I took another large jump and was prepared for the pain in my wrists, but the pain was overshadowed by my triumph. I cheered as I felt the sonic ping up in my pocket and tumble over the top of the fabric and onto the stone floor with a clatter.

I couldn’t help the gasp as I landed, the metal stabbing into my now very sore skin, but quickly smothered it with excitement.

“The sonic! Told ya I’d do it.”

You were frowning at me, but I could see the relief in your eyes. “How are you going to get it off the floor?”

“Easy,” I answered, gesturing to the sonic that had rolled a bit away from me. “Kick it over here, will ya?”

You kicked it, the metal scraping across the stone floor causing me to wince. I used my foot, stretching to reach where it had stopped rolling, to bring it closer to me. I gently pulled it around with my foot until the button was under my boot sole.

“Here goes nothin’,” I winced, waiting to see if my grand plan had worked.

I pressed the button down with my foot.

There was a sharp click and then the cuffs fell open, blood rushing back into my arms and making me smile at you. I rubbed my wrists absentmindedly, easing the sore skin there. And then you looked into my eyes with a smile that promised affection and admiration and I felt my hearts swell.

“I knew you’d do it too,” you stated.

I didn’t know how to respond to the display of the trust you placed within me, so, smiling broadly, I grabbed your hand and tugged you over to the cell gate, carefully opening it with the sonic. We heard faint voices and, being brave and daring, we took off at a dead run, hands intertwined, laughing.

Maybe it was luck, skill, or our giddiness, but we escaped back into the bustling alien city without detection. We were strolling, still hand in hand, inconspicuously trying to locate the boys and the TARDIS.

“Hey! You two, hold it right there!”

You looked me dead in the eye, and under the determination in your gaze there was a light of playfulness. “Leg it?” You suggested with a smirk.

“Leg it,” I nodded.

We took off at another run, my coat billowing out from under my arms. The planet was dusty, the air in their city thick and choking. We ran through the market, my head turning and frantically looking for Ryan and Graham while simultaneously checking on our pursuers.

“Come on, Doctor! I can see the TARDIS!” You shouted, tugging me along.

We were both panting, stitches making themselves known as we ran towards my blue box. We were almost there, so with two claps of my hands, the door swung open just quick enough for me and you to stumble into the control room before it shut sharply behind us.

We collapsed onto the stairs surrounding the console in a heap, laughing.

“Doctor, that was really close, and quite stupid.”

I pulled a mock angry face before smiling at your laughter. “I just couldn’t be bothered with all the sneaking, could you?”

Your eyes twinkled under the lights of the TARDIS, revealing the deep brown depths of them, and all the emotion you held there. You laughed lightly again. “It _was_ fun. Where do you reckon the boys are?”

I felt my face scrunch as I considered your question. “Ah, they’ll still be shopping. We broke out of there in record time, didn’t we?”

The emotion in your eyes deepened, making it hard for me to look into them for long. “Fifteen minutes, give or take?”

I smiled, big and broad. “I’d say ten.”

You laughed lightly, shaking your head. “Of course you would.”

I brushed my hand through my hair, puffing out a breath, recovering from our mad dash. I watched as your eyes lost their humour and your expression deepened, all lightness gone.

“Doctor, your wrists!” You gasped, taking both of my arms within your hands and caressing the deep cuts in the skin. Your touch was warm and sharp all at once.

To be fair to you, the blood on my pale skin was stark, but I couldn’t feel a thing.

“Hey,” I encouraged your eyes away from the wounds and into mine. “They’ll be gone in a day or two. I’m a tough custard cream, remember?”

That drew a smile from your gorgeous lips. “You’re so daft.”

The words left your mouth like you had kissed them. They were soft and filled with longing. Your eyes, which kept flicking in between my own gaze and my wrists, was heavier, more meaningful. Your touch became feather soft.

“I don’t like to see you hurt,” you explained.

Then you did what I least expected, and it set my world on fire in a way that had not happened to me in a long time. You brought my wrist to your lips and kissed the inside of it so softly.

I let out a small whimper in the back of my throat at the way your hot lips caressed my skin, and my mind didn’t take any time in wondering what they felt like on other, _different, _parts of my body.

You looked at me then, eyes darker, and we both knew my sudden increase in breathing had nothing to do with the escape we had just shared.

I watched as a change came over your face, your expression becoming lustful, your eyes soft and hard at once. I felt a shiver ripple through my body as you pressed your lips to my wrist again, the touch burning, tingling, _arousing._

“Uhmm,” I hummed, not entirely aware that I was doing it.

You moved your kisses to my hands, each one lingering, meaningful and so, so hot.

“I’ve always loved your hands,” your voice, like liquid fire, travelled down my back and between my legs, a throbbing beginning to start.

You put one of my fingers just lightly in your mouth and sucked, and I swear, in those dark eyes of yours there was a shimmer of hot mischief. I was being played. The secret was out.

I wanted you and you knew it.

** _With you._ **

“You’re so beautiful.”

Your voice was husky, hot, and I didn’t have time to conjure up another adjective because you flicked your tongue over me, causing me to moan your name.

Your ran your hands over my thighs, pushing them further apart, and then dipped your head back down. I felt your tongue push inside me, and my back arched, lifting me off the bed as I clutched the sheets into my fists, twisting them, groaning.

Pleasure, so sweet, so pure, was coursing through my veins, hot and red, and I was living for every moment of it; twin hearts thumping madly in my chest. I gasped when I felt your tongue inside me again, pumping gently in and out, and I got lost in the delirious feeling of you, of your love, of your delicious tongue, of your scorching touch.

“Doctor.” My name sounded different rolling off your tongue when it was coated in my essence. “I want you to let go. You’re stunning when you come.”

I could do nothing but feel as a flush of pleasure ran from my centre, where you had resumed your licking, and rushed up my entire body causing me to shudder, moaning your name like I was dying, and you would save me.

I felt your fingers push into me, feeling myself throb around you, and gasped loudly; feeling incredibly vulnerable. But I loved to feel you inside me like no one had ever been before.

It was an incredible feeling; to be filled by you. 

“Yasmin,” I panted, twisting the sheets tighter as you gently started to fuck me with your fingers, sending shots of pure pleasure through my entire being with every pump of your hand.

You did nothing but gaze at me when I looked at you, head between my thighs, eyes dark and hungry; wanting, no urging, me to come for you. I almost came apart just at the sight of you.

You sucked on me, pumped your hand harder, and my head fell back against the pillow, feeling like I had no control over my body as it started to fall apart. It was like I was a balloon filling with air, and I was about to pop, unable to hold these unfathomable, exquisite feelings inside of me.

Just when I thought I was going to burst, you pumped your hand harder, and I exploded, every pulse of pleasure, like nothing I’d ever felt before, caused a flood down below. I cried your name, screamed it even, back arched, toes curling, and thighs clamped hard around your head.

This was wonderful, beautiful, it was everything… indescribable. When the feelings died down, and my back once more touched the bed, hands uncurling from the bedsheets, I was shaking.

I could feel that I was coated in sweat, pulses thrumming at a hundred miles an hour, body a live wire. You laid your head on my thigh, pulling your fingers gently from within me, and we lay there for a moment. Just you and me.

“Are you okay?” Your voice was gentle, caring.

I felt tears prick the corner of my eyes, reaching my hand down to snake into your hair, tangling my fingers in you, overcome with emotion.

And love.

“Never better.”


End file.
